Lambda-11
Lambda-11 is a character in the Multiverse at War series. Basic Info *Age: ??? *Heoght: 5'01 Ft *Alignment: Anti-Hero *Original Series: BlazBlue *RPer: Zinniax-13 Background Lambda is an imitation Murakumo Unit created by Relius Clover and then controlled by Kokonoe with combining the body of the 11th experimental replica of Saya with the soul of Nu -No.13-, recovered after falling into the Sheol Gate during the conclusion of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode. Lambda was originally created by Relius Clover for the purpose of serving as a test subject for the experiments of the NOL's scientists. Lambda died during the painful experimentation and was disposed of, deemed a failure. She was later retrieved from Ibukido by Iron Tager and revived by Kokonoe. Kokonoe completely erased her memory, and as a result, Lambda -No.11- is only interested in carrying out Kokonoe's orders. Due to having Nu's soul implanted within her, Nu's memories occasionally try to come back to her, causing her great pain, something Hazama takes full advantage of by merely mentioning Ragna the Bloodedge. Lambda-11 (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 1) Kokonoe restores Lambda She was originally mentioned in the opening of Calamity Trigger's Story Mode as a failed experiment, and replaces Nu -No.13- in Continuum Shift's character roster. She becomes a member of Sector Seven with Kokonoe and Iron Tager after being fully restored, and is originally sent to provide backup for Tager. In Continuum Shift, after fighting Ragna the Bloodedge in her Arcade Story, Kokonoe ordered Lambda to finish Ragna off, but Nu's memories within her revive, and she, in agony, refuses to kill him. Then she senses something above on the Altar, where she goes up immediately, while Ragna tells her to not go. In her story mode, she meets up with Tager and is ordered by Kokonoe to attack Carl Clover, who was spying on them, to gain battle data. However, after Lambda breaks from Kokonoe's control and continues to attack Nirvana, Kokonoe orders her to return to Sector Seven for further experiments. Lambda's teleportation back to Kokonoe's lab fails, she is teleported into Area 28 instead, where she meets Arakune. After Arakune hears Kokonoe's voice and goes in rage over her, Lambda is ordered to fight him, and she defeats him and forces him to retreat. Lambda's next teleportation fails again, she is teleported to Hanging Gardens instead, but comes across Noel Vermillion. Noel goes in denial after seeing Lambda due to remembering the meeting with Nu before. Lambda identifies Noel as a Causality Weapon user and also as another Prime Field, and tries to attack her while refusing all of Kokonoe's orders, which forces Kokonoe to shut down Lambda briefly. However, when Lambda faints, she touches Noel which causes her to see Lambda's painful experiment in the past, which causes her to also faint. Afterwards, Tsubaki finds the unconscious Noel, and after seeing Lambda, she concludes that Lambda was responsible for making Noel unconscious and thinks that Lambda is a brand new weapon made by Sector Seven, and fights against her. However Tsubaki is defeated and after Tager arrives, Tsubaki is briefly made unconscious. Lambda-11 (Continuum Shift, Story Mode Illustration, 4) Lambda meets her creator When Tager and Lambda try to take Noel with them, they are intercepted by Hazama and Phantom. Phantom teleports Lambda into a dark space and traps her within it, and makes her fight with an illusion of Nu, who continues to attack her until she is saved by Jubei, who requests her to help Ragna. She regains contact with Kokonoe shortly after, and comes across Tager again, whose systems were hacked. Tager then attacks Lambda, but she disables Tager's body by destroying his main plug. Phantom appears again, separating Lambda from Tager and disabling most of her systems. She sees Ragna from afar and struggles to go to him, but is instead found by Relius. In the True Ending, Lambda, having fully regained Nu's memories, sacrifices herself to protect Ragna from a likely killing blow from Yūki Terumi. After confessing her love to Ragna one last time, she gives him the rest of her power and the Idea Engine, before her soul and body disintegrates. This allows Ragna to use his now completed Ars Magus once again, which he uses to viciously attack and defeat Terumi, as well as break Noel Vermillion from her violent state as Mu -No.12-, albeit at the cost of his left arm. At the end of the game, Kokonoe creates a new, artificial arm for Ragna using Lambda's regeneration tank. Abilities Lambda's powers are similar to Nu's, the difference being that hers are significantly weaker in comparison, with slower swords being summoned at a closer range. Lambda also has a much larger emphasis on guard breaking compared to her predecessor, and more close range options. It should be noted that she is seemingly weaker than Nu as she doesn't possess the ability to revive herself from near death. As well as this, she doesn't seem to be as powerful as Nu because of her ability to take out an illusion of Mu -No.12-, compared to Lambda being wiped out by Mu in her Arcade Ending. Adding to her list of weaknesses, Lambda's armor is made out of titanium and light metals as opposed to Nu and Noel's components of 'hihīrokane'; meaning that she can take much less hits as opposed to the aforementioned two. Relations TBA Category:Character Category:Female Category:Anti-Hero Category:Video Game Character